Avenger's Tower: Part 2
by MarvelLuver
Summary: Part 2 of the "Avenger's Tower" story that I wrote! Be sure to read that one before this one, because there are things going on that you won't understand! Both on my profile. Includes: Tony, Bruce, Natasha, Clint, Thor, Steve, Pietro, and Wanda! Avengers!Whump, Whump in general. Rated T for mild language. PG-13. Ultron will make an appearance! Includes Age of Ultron trailer scenes!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The tower had been vacant for nearly a week, and when all eight of them fell asleep on the couches and chairs of the main room, avenger's tower seemed to sleep too.

Tony, not having had his suit with him during the fight in the smoke, was noticeably more scratched up then he was when he got back from a mission which he used his suit during.

Natasha and Clint, on the other hand, having been trained assassins, barely had a single scratch between the two of them.

True, the fight ended with a decree of peace, but they had nothing to show from the fight, except the memory.

Steve, Bruce, and Thor had seemed in better shape than the rest of them, but still they decided to snag the opportunity to sleep while it was available.

Pietro and Wanda had been hesitant to fall asleep in a tower with six super-humans who had suddenly become their allies, but the lure of rest eased them comfortably onto the couch.

"It is seven forty-three," Jarvis' voice piped up when Bruce's eyes flickered opened, knowing that would be his first request.

"Thanks Jarvis," Bruce nodded to the ceiling, still not completely sure where exactly the voice came from.

"It's too early to be conscious," Tony rolled over on the couch he was occupying, pressing a pillow onto the back of his head.

Bruce rolled his eyes, sometimes the smartest person of them all could act like such a child.

"Is it morning?" Wanda called over to Bruce from where she sat next to her sleeping brother.

"Yes, Wanda, it's morning," Bruce answered her, surprised that he didn't notice she was awake before.

"Thank you," Wanda went back to smoothing back her brother's silver hair.

"I'm sure Tony has some extra rooms, if you wanted to get some rest," Bruce told her, noticing her glance at the mug of coffee that he had acquired.

"Want some?" Bruce motioned to the coffee machine.

"No, but thank you," Wanda said.

"And I'm quite comfortable here," she finished, turning her full attention to her brother.

Bruce nodded, perfectly fine with ending the strange conversation.

"Tony, come'on, you and me have work to do," Bruce grabbed the pillow off of Tony's head and bounced down the stairs to the workshop.

"Uhmhmhmmm," Tony mumbled on his way towards the stairs, still half asleep.

Steve was leaning against the base of a chair, a paper napkin held in place by three of his left hand's fingers, while the right hand drew a rose on the napkin with a pencil.

"That's lovely," Wanda scooted across the floor towards Steve.

"Here," Steve held out the napkin to her.

"Is it for me?" Wanda didn't take it at first, but then grasped it between her fingers carefully.

"Sure," Steve said, then got up to get his own cup of coffee.

Wanda stared at the drawing, admiring the art work of one so fierce and powerful.

"It's morning," she said, not having to move her eyes from the napkin to know that her brother had awoken.

Pietro nodded, used to his sister knowing when he did anything and everything. Sometimes having a witch for a sister could get on his nerves.

**So, a lot of you suggested I go with #1-#2.**

**Which I have decided to do!**

**I really hope to see some enthusiasm for this continuation of Avenger's Tower!**

**Love it when you take a moment to Favorite, Follow, and of course, REVIEW!**

**-MarvelLuver**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What is that?" Wanda motioned to the rectangular poptart on Thor's plate.

"Those are the only food Thor eats," Clint joked, receiving an eye roll from Natasha, and a confused glance from Thor.

"Poptarts," Steve explained, setting his mug down on the table and sitting down next to Wanda, who was sitting next to Pietro on her other side.

Various food, drinks, and coffee were set out while the twins, Natasha, Clint, Thor, and Steve talked.

Bruce and Tony had been in the workshop for hours.

**La dee doo dee doo dee doo I am a linebreak, SAY MY NAME!**

"Can you hand me that wire?" Bruce asked, his face half covered as he worked on a project that was set on the table.

Bruce wasn't replied to.

"Tony?" Bruce turned around, dropping the various screws and bolts he had in his hand, looking over to find Tony asleep with his head on the desk.

Bruce couldn't suppress his smile, _he must really be exhausted if he's sleeping willingly, _Bruce thought to himself, grabbing the wire himself and going back to his project.

"Wha- What wire?" Tony awoke a few hours later, Bruce hadn't moved much since grabbing the wire from the desk. He was still working diligently on his project, which looked to be a metal box.

"Huh? Oh, nothing," Bruce said, wondering how long _Tony _thought he'd been asleep for.

"I think I feel asleep..." Tony said, moving his mouse pad back to where it was supposed to be.

"You did," Bruce nodded to the clock on the wall.

"Why didn't you wake me up!" Tony asked, seemingly annoyed.

"Tony, you were exhausted, it was just a few hours," Bruce replied, an annoyed glance at the billionaire.

Tony waved a hand in his direction as if to say, "Fine, whatever."

"You almost finished with that?" Tony asked, seeing the progress that Thor's new pop tart toaster had made.

"It's done, we just have to hope it doesn't short circuit the building..." Bruce motioned to the fifty different slots.

"Pft, please, I could run twenty of those and the power would be fine," Tony replied easily.

"Is an arc reactor really that reliable?" Bruce asked, then turned around apologetically, knowing that might've been taken the wrong way.

"I meant one so large, not your-" Bruce tried, but Tony was already waving his apology off, looking at the metallic floor of the workshop.

"It's fine," Tony said, a barely noticeable frown taking over his appearance.

"Sorry," Bruce said again, even if he was forgiven, he knew what he said was mean.

Tony opened his mouth to reply, but the workshop door flew open and a red headed assassin alerted them to an urgent call from Fury in the main room.

The three of them went upstairs briskly, Tony turned his call on using the large TV.

"We've got a problem at headquarters, bring the new recruits," Nick ordered, then the TV went blank.

"Think this is about the robot you made for them to use as intelligence storage?" Natasha was already running all the possibilities through her mind, like she so often did.

"How could my god-robot be the issue?" Tony smirked, looking over to Thor who perked up at the name "god", which was usually his title.

"No, you're not a robot," Tony told him, Thor looked back at him with a annoyed glare.

**Whose excited to read about Ultron attacking SHIELD?**

**I am so pumped to continue this, especially using the twins to fight Ultron.**

**I have a feeling that the fight will focus between Scarlett Witch and Ultron, since she has all those cool powers.**

**So, if any of you have things that you want to see in the fight against Ultron, or in the future of the story, be sure to let me know, I always love to listen to your suggestions!**

**Take a moment to Follow the story so that you can see the next chapter!**

**Leave a favorite if you're feeling extra awesome! ;)**

**And if you want to be the very best, that no one ever was... POKEMON! I mean, leave a review :)!**

**-MarvelLuver**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tony, Steve, Wanda, Pietro, Natasha, Clint, and Bruce exited the car they had taken to SHIELD headquarters, the large triskelion building that was rebuilt after HYDRA invaded. Although Steve had been angry that Nick went behind his back to reopen SHIELD, he couldn't argue that the world needed someone to trust. Why shouldn't it be SHIELD?

"You're small earth people vehicles are so very sluggish," Thor decided as the car pulled up to him, who had flown his way to headquarters in seconds.

"Shouldn't you have brought your suit?" Natasha asked Tony as they entered the front doors.

"If I need it, I'll call it," Tony shrugged.

"Good luck with that," Natasha made a mental note to make sure he didn't get killed in the crossfire.

"We're here," Steve used his communicator to talk to Fury.

"That robot Stark was using to store intelligence isn't functioning right, it shut down the building," Fury's voice boomed in everyone's ear.

"Dammit," Clint heard Tony curse under his breath as he whipped out his stark phone and began typing codes and trying to reprogram the robot.

They began walking down a long, dark corridor that would normally be lit and full of people, but at the moment, it was dim and empty.

"We should destroy it," Pietro chimed in as they walked stealthily.

"Yes," Wanda replied to him.

"I agree," Bruce said, "How powerful is this thing?" he directed his question to Tony.

"It's programming is blocked, I can't get in," Tony said frustrated, then turned to answer Bruce, "It doesn't have a limit."

Everyone in the hall stopped all at once.

"No limit?!" Steve yelled quietly.

"It wasn't supposed to go rogue!" Tony yelled quietly back.

Then the ceiling burst into sparks from the lights being over-powered.

"Run!" Wanda got in the way in the front of their small group, and put her hands up as a metal robot rounded the corner, looked right at Tony, and said, "Stark create me. Stark cage me. Stark pay."

From Wanda's hands a greenish invisible barrier came, it held the robot back long enough for herself and everyone else to clear out of the hall and scatter.

Then more robots poured from the ceiling where they had been perched in waiting.

"What are these?!" Natasha yelled into the commlink, watching Clint's back as she shot bullets into the skulls of mini versions of Tony's original robot.

"It's reprogrammed itself to recreate itself in smaller forms, I thought it'd be useful in the future, if and when SHIELD needed more room for data," Tony explained into the commlink, dodging angry robots as he spoke.

"Tony, suit," Natasha remembered her mental note.

"On the way," he replied, continuing to dodge robots.

"They seem to be leaving, they don't wish to fight me or the hulk," Thor said unhappily, as if he'd been forgotten.

The Hulk was smashing robots, and a lot of building.

Tony was running backwards down a hall away from robots when his suit's wristband made the green light that meant it was here, and he leapt out of the fourteenth stories window, and into his suit.

"Next time, I'm not doing that," Tony told Jarvis, shaking his head to clear it before beginning to rapidly fire at the robots that were also now hovering around him with looks of vengeance.

"Everyone's evacuated, what's the situation?" Nick's voice came through the earpieces.

"Angry Stark tech is angry," Clint yelled back, shooting one after the other.

"Shut it down!" was Fury's last command, before the power went out. Literally all of it. Every light, every electric part of Clint's bow, Natasha's electric wrist cuffs, all their commlinks, and worst of all, the suit that Tony was speeding toward the assassins with.

He fell the last four stories as the suit's power, along with the shining blue arc reactor, went out unexpectedly.

An angry robotic voice bursted from the silver robot that was lingering down the hall. Bullets did nothing to it, Steve's shield didn't leave a dent, and even Thor's hammer and lightening didn't help.

"You are all puppets," The robot said angrily, but yet happily, "Tangled in strings."

The name Ultron had been painted on his chest piece, Tony had thought the name was suiting when he finished building it.

Ultron continued in his rant, "I am Ultron, and I'm here to watch you burn."

**SO, ULTRON, WOW.**

**I absolutely love writing cliff hangers, although I hate being the one left in the dark.**

**SO! I have a deal for anyone who wants to see another chapter earlier!**

**Send me lots of love :D, Favorite, Follow, and Review to find out how the avenger's react to Ultron's character.**

**-MarvelLuver**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Clint and Natasha had met up with Steve in the hallway twenty or so yards away from the insane robot, who was beginning to pull at the loose wires around his headpiece, trying to complete what hadn't been completed.

Scarlett Witch and Quick Silver stood shoulder to shoulder at the doorway, where they had watched Ultron escape.

Thor stood confused next to the Hulk, who for the moment, was not smashing.

"Now might be a good time for you to be a bit angrier, my friend," Thor said quietly to the Hulk, who took it as a good ahead to storm down the hall and rip the robot to pieces.

Which didn't work.

Ultron through a few large smoke bombs in front of him and blasted through the building's levels until he was free to fly away.

The Hulk could no longer find his way, and ended up smashing into multiple walls and glass windows.

Wanda attempted to trap the robot in one of her holds, but he was much too far away.

Steve threw his shield in the robot's general direction, but not being able to see the robot clearly, he missed and shield was lodged in the ceiling of the SHIELD triskelion.

He disappeared, for the moment, turning the electricity back on as he got out of range.

"Where's Stark?" Natasha whispered to Clint, whose face was confused and, if Natasha wasn't mistaken, a bit distraught by the robot that had escaped the Avenger's grasp.

Clint motioned with his head behind them, where the now-function suit was being removed unceremoniously.

"I need to design one of these that doesn't get turned off while I'm four stories in the air," Tony quipped, removing the helmet and tossing it to hang on the back of the suit like the hood of a hoodie would.

"You designed this thing to destroy SHIELD headquarters?" Natasha began with the question that was most definitely on everyone's mind.

"You seriously think that?" Tony threw back at her, real hurt registering on his face.

She shook her head, "Stark, I've known you for years, and I still don't know what you're capable of."

"You don't seriously think he was trying to get SHIELD destroyed?" Clint said, butting into the conversation while he readjusted his quiver.

"No, but I don't think he designed that thing with enough caution," Natasha said, as if Tony wasn't even there.

"Hi, still here, in case you'd forgotten, and I did use caution!" Tony yelled, his anger not aimed at Natasha, but at the mistake he'd made.

"You should've been more careful, I don't know how those things work, but giving one the ability to not only beat us, but to destroy the world along with that, it's carelessness," Steve piped up, after grabbing his shield from where it had been thrown.

"Arguing amongst ourselves won't stop the Ultron," Thor said smartly, holding his hammer with a bit of defensiveness.

The five people that were moments ago fighting with him, had created a half circle, one that Tony was not included in.

"I'll fix this," Tony said, the hopeful promise lingered in the air until he fired up his repulsers and headed back towards the tower.

Thor decided to ride back in the quinjet. He didn't want to be left alone with the billionaire, especially since he feared that he would take out his anger against the Ultron on him.

"He wouldn't have tried to let this happen," Clint told Natasha, trying to break through the shield she had put up around her when it was obvious that this was the only way to keep her emotions in check sometimes.

"He did," she said, turning her intrusive eyes to his.

"He'll fix it," Clint tried again.

"You hope," she said realistically.

The remainder of the ride home was spent in silence as Bruce wore off the effects of the Hulk silently in his seat, from where he watched Natasha's eyes grow angrier and angrier.

"Hold on," Clint said on their way down the ramp of the quinjet, "You aren't gonna do anything, are you-…?" He got between Natasha and the roof access door.

"If mean kill Tony, no."

"Just wanted to make sure," Clint replied, trying for a bit of humor, but instead being elbowed by Natasha on her way around him and through the door.

"Give her some time," Steve recommend on their way through the door.

Wanda and Pietro entered last, and decided to retire to their bedrooms for the night, to give the six avenger's some time to work out their differences, Pietro had told her.

Tony was in his workshop, and even when Bruce came down he didn't acknowledge him.

"It's not your fault," Bruce finally said after watching Tony work on something for what felt like hours.

"Yes it is, I created it," Tony replied, not raising his eyes from where he was carefully placing plates of metal along the edge of a metal object.

"No one blames you for what that thing did, it's got a mind of it's own," Bruce said, his voice growing tired with every word.

"A mind that I gave to it," Tony said with a feeling of finality.

Bruce left silently.

Everyone upstairs ate quietly. Thor, Steve, and Natasha had all made it fairly clear that they thought that had reason to be mad at Stark, for creating something that destroyed SHIELD headquarters, killed multiple civilians, and worst of all, was left to roam freely around the world, anywhere it wished. Because it had been made in such a way to be untouchable by the Avenger's themselves.

"Go talk to him," Clint whispered to Natasha, who hadn't touched her food.

"He's busy," Natasha said stubbornly.

"He's probably sitting down there wondering if you'll ever forgive him, so go talk to him, at least," Clint mumbled the last part, knowing it was a weak gesture, but also knowing that Natasha was smart enough to keep her focus in moments like these.

"Fine," Natasha left the table silently and stealthily.

She slipped into the room to find a not-busy Tony Stark, sitting in his desk chair petting dummy.

"Thought you'd be saving the world by now, not playing with Dummy," Natasha smirked, remembering how strange she had thought the connection between Dummy and Tony was, until she had seen how sad Dummy truly got when he was ignored.

"He's lonely," Tony said back, looking over his shoulder.

"He's not the only one," Natasha looked around the room of unfinished work, finished work, and work that was never begun.

"This is it, isn't it? The end of the path I started us on," Tony questioned from where he stood, turning to look at the red haired assassin.

"Nothing lasts forever," she replied easily.

**Is it the end of the path? What do you guys still hope to read about?**

**Anything? Because I'll try my hardest to fit it in! :D**

**I really love writing in Ultron, and I think next chapter will have multiple points of view, it'll bounce between what the Avenger's are planning and where and what Ultron is up to.**

**Strengthening his armor, I believe! Anyone remember a metal called Vibranium?**

**Love hearing feedback!**

**Favorite, Follow, and Review to see the next chapter sooner!**

**-MarvelLuver**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bruce and Tony worked silently in the lab all night, since being the Hulk had it's perks, and well, being Tony Stark meant having the ability to forget about sleep when it was necessary.

"I can't rewrite it, it's like it grew a brain of it's own," Tony finally gave up his attempts at hacking into the robot that he was once the master of.

"It can do that?" Bruce questioned, eyeing the computer screen Tony had turned away from.

"It could do anything. I was... It was an experiment, and I let SHIELD have it to play with," Tony ran his fingers threw his hair, standing up quickly from his chair in rage, "It was an experiment, and now everyone's in danger because I couldn't keep it to myself! That damn thing could be anywhere and I wouldn't know it!" He finished venting and leaned against the workbench in defeat, then his brilliant mind clicked back on.

"Yes I would," he mumbled to himself while he hacked into the world news systems.

"Son of a bitch," he finally said, clicking threw a long list of news reports and finally clicking on one that was in the form of a live newscast.

_It appears a version of the iron man avenger has began destroying the city of Wakanda, no thermal scans have shown any sign of life inside the suit, billionaire Tony Stark has not been seen since the attack began. The suit is being piloted on it's own. We have warned all citizens to stay inside and lock their doors. Get down to cellars and basements and wait for an officer to escort you away from the damage done to the city_.

The newscaster was a woman, standing far away from what looked to be a bombing going on in the city of Wakanda.

"How did Ultron manage to get to Wakanda in one night?!" Bruce looked overwhelmed by this now world-wide threat.

"He's programmed with the same distance capacity of any other suit," Tony explained as he turned his commlink on and woke the rest of the avengers, along with Wanda and Pietro up with the speakers.

Natasha and Clint were in the quinjet in less than five minutes.

Steve, Bruce, Pietro, and Wanda were as well.

They took off.

Thor flew, as did Tony in one of his newest models, which actually traveled faster than the Ultron suit was designed to.

Although, with the robot rewriting it's own memories, data, and flight capacity, along with it's armor's durability and strength, it could be one hundred times faster than Tony's current suit and he wouldn't know.

"How fast can you guys get there?" Steve's voice arose from the commlinks that everyone now wore in their ears.

"Fairly quickly, if we are not to run into any flying cloud creatures," Thor piped up.

"They're called birds, and we don't have time to stop for traffic," Steve said seriously, then corrected himself, "Try to at least fly around them." Because he truly didn't want to kill any birds, they were living breathing things too, right?

"My suit should get there in less than an hour," Tony said after a moment of dead silence.

"I'm sure it will," Steve seemed to believe that he had switched off his commlink, Tony suspected, because what he heard after that was something he'd never forget, "Honestly, does he even consider what his tech will do if it falls in the wrong hands? He never thinks before he acts, why's he even on this team in the first place?" Never in the few years that they had worked together had Tony heard anyone on his team say that he was dragging them all down, that he was dead weight, that he was _useless._

Now he had. And not one of his so-called teammates spoke up for him.

He flew the rest of the way to Wakanda without speaking over the commlinks.

"Approaching the city, I've spotted the Ultron," Thor spoke fiercely and strongly, in his _I'm a freaking demigod, you best be steppin' _voice.

"Be careful, we'll be there soon," Steve's voice came through, and Tony was sure that Steve thought that his commlink had been off earlier.

He knew that Steve could be mean, calculating, even demeaning at times, but never would he have purposely let Tony hear that. Would he have? Tony didn't think so, but then again, he was learning all sorts of new things about his team today.

Tony landed in the rubble of what appeared to be a bakery, with all the breads and pastries splattered against the concrete walls of the city that had been blown threw by Ultron.

Ultron and Thor seemed to be having a long-lasting fight in the city's center. Thor would constantly be knocking down, but he refused to stop. If he stopped, Ultron would destroy the entire city and everyone in it.

**What are you guys liking/disliking about the story so far? I really am trying to devote myself to making longer chapters, and please feel free to complain about my lack of ultra-long chapters! Because I know, I need to get better about that.**

**And I'm trying VERY hard!**

**Promise!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know about anything you'd like to see in the next chapters. Because I ****_will _****add it. Unless it's totally unreasonable and insane, but maybe even then ;)!**

**IF YOU ENJOYED UP UNTIL THIS POINT:**

**Favorite, Follow, and leave me a nice Review!**

**(Seriously I love reading your reviews, they're always so inspiring :D)**

**-MarvelLuver**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Metal man, his armor has become stronger!" Thor yelled over the sound of smashing building's pieces and the repulsers going off from the Ultron robot.

"I'll distract him, get an electrical wire from one of the buildings," Tony instructed over the commlink, shooting the Ultron using his repulsers that would just bounce off of the armor which Ultron had strengthened with the Vibranium from Wakanda.

Thor looked confused, but did as he was told and grabbed some sparking wires from the broken lamp sitting feet from him on the ground.

"Will these work?" Thor asked, holding them up to Tony as he flew by.

"Yeah, perfect," Tony took them and sparked them against each other, then flew above Ultron, and while the robot tried to grab him, he connected the wires at the chest piece and at the feet.

He shot them with an electrical repulser blast and Ultron lit up like a christmas tree.

"Got him," Tony declared. _Too easy, _he thought to himself.

Steve, Natasha, Clint, and Bruce approached from where the quinjet landed and they looked over the wreckage and the seemingly disabled robot.

"Nice job," Steve said, but it didn't sound sincere in the slightest.

"Thanks," Tony threw back with an angry edge to his voice.

Natasha looked between the red and gold suit and the red, white, and blue armored man, waiting for them to stop intensely glaring at each other.

At least, she assumed Tony was glaring underneath his helmet.

"We've got work to do," Steve looked to Clint, who nodded and went with him to lift the robot onto the quinjet.

"He has _got _to be more careful with civilian territory," Steve said disapprovingly to Clint, but again forgot that his commlink was turned on.

Everyone heard.

Natasha and Bruce turned to Tony, who didn't bother looking at them, just took off back toward the tower.

"Tony, wait," Natasha pleaded over the commlink.

Tony's end went silent as he disabled his communications.

**FANCY LINE BREAK! WHOO HOO!**

Back at the tower, Tony was down in his workshop before anyone else got back. Thor flew on the quinjet.

"Leave the doors locked," Tony commanded Jarvis when his AI greeted him.

"Sir, I insist you leave the workshop opened," Jarvis begged with his master.

"Well I override your insistence, lock the damn doors," Tony yelled.

"Yessir," Jarvis replied, then went silent.

The workshop was quiet for a moment, then Tony grabbed the nearest stool and threw it against the wall, effectively denting the metallic wall.

"Dammit," he whispered, tossing his hands through his hair as he made his way over to his desk, where he sat until there was a knock on the door.

"Tony, it's just Bruce. Come on, let me in," Bruce begged, pressing his hand against the metal door.

"Go ahead J," Tony said, sitting up in his desk chair, leaning towards the door.

He heard a click, and then the door swung opened.

"The Ultron robot is in the lab," he said, at a lose for what else to say.

"Good, I'll power it down the rest of the way later," Tony promised, turning to look at the floor.

"He didn't mean it, he's just... He needed someone to blame, I guess," Bruce said, knowing it didn't sound as good as he had hoped it would in his head.

"And he chose me, like the rest of you," Tony shook his head, "I'm not a god, or a super solider, or a green rage monster, and I'm no spy. I get it, I'm only human, and that's for some reason _unacceptable _to him and everyone else."

"You don't seriously think that," Bruce said, a look of shock on his face.

"Where is he!" Thor's voice boomed from the hall.

Steve followed closely behind, with Clint trailing at his heels. Natasha came in moments later.

"Do you know what that thing did?! That robot got to Selvig's lab before we found him! He attacked Darcy, and Jane, and intern!" Thor bellowed, "You claimed to have this beast under control!"

"The intern has a name," Clint muttered, but was cut off by an unexpected demi-god crashing past him and towards Tony, who was leaning against his desk.

"You could've gotten them all killed!" Thor yelled, unaware of his next action until he did it.

His fingers locked around Tony's throat and lifted him into the air.

Tony's finger grappled at Thor's, who wouldn't let go. He was enraged, angry, and _needed someone to blame._

"Thor! Stop!" Bruce yelled, his eyes taking on a greenish color.

Natasha grabbed Bruce's arm, "Don't, you'll destroy the whole tower."

She ran at Thor and with Clint pulling on Thor from the other side, and Steve finally relenting and helping to peel the demigod off the billionaire, they separated the two.

Tony fell to the floor, gasping for air that seemed to be nonexistent, trying to use his lungs that not longer seemed to work.

Steve grabbed Thor by the arm and held him a good distance away from Tony, Clint stood between them, and Natasha went over to Tony.

"Come on, let him calm down," Natasha wrapped one of Tony's arms around her shoulders and helped him out of the room and into the main room, where they sat on the couch. Natasha looked terrified of the marks left on his throat by the angry Asgardian.

"Thanks," Tony said finally, once he was able to breath in real air.

She nodded, "They're wrong, you never wanted this to happen."

"That's just it. I designed the robot to do exactly what it's doing, just not against us, against the bad guys," Tony sighed, "I _did _want it to do these things, just not like this. It was supposed to protect people," Tony winced at the cold paper towel Natasha put against his neck, but welcomed the cold after the immediate shock of it.

"Hold it there, you don't want it to swell," Natasha told him, hearing the shouts being yelled back and forth in the workshop.

"I was right about something," Natasha looked over to him as he spoke, "This _is _the end of us."

"Nothing lasts forever," Natasha repeated what she had said to him before.

"We should call Fury, tell him we have Ultron under control," Tony said, grabbing his phone from the table.

"Did you name _all _of your suits?" Natasha asked suddenly.

"You have your hobbies, I have mine," Tony replied, putting a hand to his phone.

"Yeah, Nick, hi. The robot isn't a problem anymore. We've got it tied down here, I'll deactivate it," Tony spoke to the director, while Natasha took a sip from the beer she had grabbed from the fridge.

"We will be, bye," Tony put down the phone.

"I think he hates me too," Tony said when he leaned against the couch that Natasha was sitting on.

"No one hates you."

"Tell that to goldilocks."

"He... He's just angry, he'll calm down," Natasha assured him.

"Right," Tony threw his head back and sat down on a chair.

Clint, Thor, Steve, and Bruce emerged from the workshop a few minutes later.

They sat on various chairs and couches.

Once everyone was sitting down, Thor said, "Sorry."

Tony didn't look up.

"Guy's we can't start fighting each other, it won't help," Steve said, turning to Bruce, who nodded.

"Then we don't, end of story," Tony spoke up finally, and then grabbed a few beers and left them on the table, taking one for himself.

**Sometime around midnight, hours later...**

"That's not a question I need answered," Natasha said, taking a sip of her beer after being offered a chance to try and lift Thor's hammer.

(Yes, I know Rhodey, Agent Hill, and some lady were here in the trailer, but this is _my version!)_

Thor tossed it around.

"Whosoever holds Thor's fingerprints, I think, is the literal translation," Tony said smartly.

"That's an interesting theory, I have a simpler one, you're all not worthy," Thor said with a smile.

Steve seemed pleased with himself, since he had nudged it.

"It's a trick," Clint decided, still annoyed that he couldn't lift it.

They all sat around for a moment, then there was a shuffling noise from the lab.

"How could you be worthy? You're all puppets, tangled in strings," Ultron told them from the lab's doorway.

Clint stood first, grabbing his bow. Everyone else stood, but unsure of what to do, they just stood there while Ultron sized them up.

"There are no strings on me," he said, and then the remaining iron man suits blasted through the lab's walls, towards the avengers.

**WOW! Lots of stuff in this chapter! I really love writing this, especially because of how excited I am for Age of Ultron! **

**I really do enjoy adding in things that are in the trailer, but I know my version of the movie is nothing like the real one will be (I assume, anyway). :P**

**Take a moment to brighten my day by \/\/\/\/\/**

**Favoriting, Following, or Reviewing!**

**-MarvelLuver**

**PS **

**Let me know anything you guys would like to see, either from the trailer or from your own creative minds!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The suits flew towards the six of them, knocking into them as if they were bowling pins.

"Deactivate them!" Steve shouted, cracking one's helmet off.

"I can't! Ultron took control of the tower's tech," Tony seemed shocked as he buzzed through his phone, trying desperately to find some way to shut down his suits.

"We can't stay here, they'll kill civilians," Clint hollered, making his way over to the roof access stairs.

"He's right, let's get out of here," Natasha grabbed Tony by the arm, pulling his attention away from the phone.

Steve, Clint, Natasha, and Tony made it onto the quinjet. Hulk and Thor had begun tossing the iron man suits towards the other to smash or electrocute.

"They're following the quinjet, that's good," Steve peered out the back window into the night sky filled with iron man suits.

Clint and Natasha were piloting expertly, dodging the suits and firing back.

"What the hell was that?" Steve turned on Tony, who looked as confused as him.

"I didn't do that! That was Ultron," Tony tried to explain.

"And who made Ultron?" Steve replied, an annoyed glance to Natasha, who looked annoyed as well.

"What was all that 'we shouldn't be fighting' crap? Was that just until Ultron did something else insane?!" Tony yelled angrily, taking a step closer to the super soldier, but finding himself much smaller in comparison, he stepped back.

Steve didn't know how to reply, "What am I supposed to do? Give you a pat on the back for releasing your damn suits on the world?" Steve countered, then thought of something else, "Your father would be disappointed," he definitely didn't think that one through.

"I didn't mean-" Steve began, but he had already said it.

"Yes you did," Tony replied, then went to sit in the back of the quinjet.

Steve stood behind Clint and Natasha while they flew towards an open field.

"Alright, turn um' to dust," Clint declared when he saw Thor and Hulk coming towards them, following fleeing suits.

"Stay here, you'll just get in the way," Steve pushed past Tony and walked out the quinjet.

Clint passed him too, Natasha followed Clint, but looked back with a look of apology.

"Jarvis, reprogram all the functional suits to stop following Ultron's orders," Tony spoke into his earpiece that connected to Jarvis.

"Already in progress sir, you'll have full operations over the suits in 1.2 minutes," Jarvis replied, always one step ahead of the billionaire, which of course, is what he was designed for.

That 1.2 minutes felt like a million years.

"Reprogrammed and ready for orders, sir," Jarvis informed him.

"Destroy Ultron."

"Yessir."

"What the..." Clint nudged one with his boot.

Then it came to life, and went to the opposite end of the field, where Ultron arrived moments later.

They all went over to him, and then opened fire.

"You did that?" Natasha asked when Tony came up behind her.

"Yep," Tony replied.

"Jarvis, get me a suit," he continued into his earpiece.

A red, gold, and silver suit appeared in front of him and opened up for him to step in.

"Let's get rid of this guy for good," Tony flew towards the Ultron.

As the six of them approached, Tony noticed he didn't fight back. He didn't seem to have a plan.

Until the ray of energy surged from it's core, spreading to the oncoming avengers and suits.

The suits all fell in an instant, electrocuted by the wave of energy.

The suit that Tony occupied powered down as well, leaving Ultron to guess which one the billionaire was in.

No one else was effected, since they didn't have electric weapons. Although Widow's wrist cuffs no longer functioned.

"Get me back online, Jarvis, are you still there?" Tony felt trapped, in a suit that wouldn't move, in a pile of suits just like this one.

"Back online and operational sir," Jarvis finally said.

Tony took off towards Ultron, knocking him to the ground.

Thor whacked him on the head, Steve's shield bounced off, Natasha and Clint stood at a distance, firing useless gunshots and arrows.

The Hulk came up behind them, took a running start, and crashed into Ultron.

Ultron threw the Hulk off of him.

He _threw _the _Hulk._

"Strong Robot," Hulk complained.

Ultron took on a red glow, it encompassed him.

A red stone lifted from the robot's chest. The red infinity stone. The power stone.

"That explains a lot," Tony finally said, after the shocked expressions of everyone else became comical.

"Why's it leaving him?" Natasha questioned.

"Maybe he only rented it?" Clint suggested.

The stone took off on it's own, towards the sky. It disappeared above the clouds.

"Thor?" Steve asked.

"I have no idea," was the demi god's reply.

They stood in shock until the Ultron robot fell from the red sphere, completely powerless against the avengers without the stone.

"Please," the robot begged, before being ripped apart by Steve's shield and bare hands.

"Never do that if I'm _inside _a suit..." Tony requested, his facial expression being hidden by his face mask, which was set in a permanent scowl.

"So now we've defeated an evil asgardian whose actually a frost giant and a creepy robot named _Ultron..._" Clint deduced, looking confused and successful all at once.

"What's next? A monkey drugged by a scientist from Budapest?" Natasha playfully shoved Clint's shoulder.

"_NEVER_ again," Clint said seriously, rolling his eyes at the memory.

**Clintasha ending :D**

**So I'm think vision will be a thing next. **

**Is this a good feeling or a bad feeling?**

**Let me know in the reviews!**

**Favorite, Follow, and Review to see the next chapter sooner!**

**-MarvelLuver**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Four out of the six avengers in the tower had retired to their bedrooms that night after the fight against Ultron.

"Did anyone hear you leave your rooms?" Natasha asked the twins as they approached herself and Clint.

"No, I don't believe so," Pietro said.

"Which is it? No? Or I don't believe so?" Clint questioned.

"No," Wanda said impatiently.

"Here, I finished it," Wanda handed a box to Natasha.

Natasha peered inside, "It works?" she questioned.

"It'll locate any infinity stone on Earth, and any that enter the atmosphere," Wanda promised.

"I know it wasn't easy, sitting here without comms to us during the fight. But if we'd had communication with you, Ultron could have used the comms to locate you, and the device. We had to have a backup plan if we failed," Clint told them, earning understanding nods from the both of them.

"How many are left? The infinity stones?" Natasha asked before the twins turned to leave.

Pietro and Wanda looked at each other, "Well, let's see... The Galaxy Guardians got the power gem under control, your group retrieved the space and mind gems from the tesseract and the scepter, and the soul gem, called the aether, was destroyed by your friend, Thor," Wanda explained.

"So how many are left?" Clint asked.

"The reality gem and the time gem," Pietro told them certainly.

"So we've got 4 down, 2 to go," Clint looked happy at that realization, but was frowned at by Natasha.

"It's taken us years just to gain control of 4, how do you think we'll even be able to destroy the last 2 even if we do locate them?" Natasha snapped.

"We'll figure it out, like always," Clint shrugged.

"You want to wing it," Natasha rolled her eyes, "Grreeeeeeeaaaaaaat."

"Got a better plan, tasha'?" Clint asked, and when there was silence from the widow, he knew he had won.

"See you in the morning," she sighed and went to her room.

"We'll find them, don't worry," Wanda told Clint before going back to her room.

Pietro left too, leaving Clint in the main room to wonder how the heck this was gonna end.

In the morning, Natasha had the device wedged in her pocket, waiting for a signal from an infinity stone since the night before.

The avengers, Pietro, and Wanda were gathered in the main room at the barstools, eating cereal and pop tarts. But if anyone would take a pop tart from Thor's special box, he would take it back angrily. The group learned to avoid taking his pop tarts fast.

"So, whats the magic gizmo in Widow's pocket? And why's she so protective of it?" Tony finally said.

After the looks of disbelief from Clint and Natasha that said _You aren't even a spy, how'd you know?!, _he explained with, "It's tech," he said, then continued, "ya know... one thing I'm good at? Kinda Einstein here, guys."

_Five million eye rolls later..._

"Okay, okay," Natasha grabbed it from her pocket, "It's a locater for the remaining infinity stones."

Dead silence filled the room, besides Clint, Wanda, and Pietro, who already knew about it.

"You know how to find them?" Tony finally asked.

"Wanda and Pietro know how to find them," Clint corrected the billionaire.

"You made this?" Tony pointed his question at the twins as he grabbed the device from Natasha's grasp and examined it.

"Yes," Wanda said.

Pietro nodded.

"Incredible," Tony whispered, admiring the electrical wires that were some form of technology that he hadn't been aware of. Space people get all the fun, he thought.

"Be careful," Clint said, grabbing the device away from the grabby mechanic.

Tony pouted, "Geez Legolas, didn't mean to setcha off, just trying to look."

"This isn't a joke, it's our one chance to finish this for good," Natasha told them, grabbing it from Clint.

"I'll hold on to it, considering I'm the most capable of all of us," Natasha continued.

"Eh-" Steve began, but then remembered that even when he hid the file that Fury gave him in a vending machine, _in plain sight,_ which he thought would work, she found it with ease.

"That's what I thought," Natasha said, leaving the room as she stuffed it back into her pocket.

_Buzz Buzz Buzz Burz Buzz Buzz Buzz Burz_

The buzzing continued until Natasha realized it was coming from her pocket. She was already halfway to the training room, but she turned back and ran into the room.

"It got one!" Natasha yelled, showing the device to Wanda and Pietro, whose eyes opened wide in panic.

**Infinity stone stuff! Yay!**

**Also, I'm sorry to anyone who thought I'd forgotten Wanda and Pietro, I wanted them to have time to create the infinity stone tracker!**

**So, whose excited to find out whether they located the reality gem or the time gem? I'm not gonna tell you which it'll be! Guess in the reviews below!**

**Favorite, Follow, and Review to see the next chapter quicker!**

**-MarvelLuver**

**PS**

**Also, I have no idea whether I'll have wifi the next week or so, so forgive me if I don't post for a bit. DX**

**Have a great morning/night/whateveritisforyou! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Which one? Can you tell?" Pietro asked, looking over the widow's shoulder to see the device's screen.

"The signal's being scrambled, someone doesn't want us to find it," Natasha explained, trying to hack the signal from the small device, but failing terribly without the correct technology.

"Don't waste time, you'll never hack the signal from that thing. I'll grab something from the workshop for that, you guys get the quinjet heading towards the stone. I'll come behind you in a suit," Tony told them, turning to jog towards the workshop's staircase.

"What suit? They're all broken," Clint said, nudging a broken helmet with the toe of his shoe.

"I have one left," Tony winked, then disappeared down the stairs.

Tony was frantically ripping drawers apart looking for his signal hacking device, earlier named by Steve the: what-a-mah-do-hicky-that-does-stuff.

"It's not here," Tony told Jarvis, who had told him he may have left it in various places, but it wasn't in any of them.

"Sir, the security systems have been shut down automatically," Jarvis informed him, "I believe they're trying to shut down me as wel-…" the british voice cut out and Tony was left in his silent workshop.

He grabbed his comms, "Someone shut down the tower's security systems, they must think we already have the stone. Or they're trying to make sure we don't go after it," he said hurriedly, grabbing a handgun from under his desk where he insisted it could come in handy in an emergency.

The workshop was nearly impenetrable without the codeword, but he still didn't want to be caught off guard again.

"Have you sighted anyone?" Natasha asked him through the comms.

"No one yet, the workshop is locked," Tony told her.

"Stay there, we're coming back," Natasha replied, then there was a rustling sound of voices arguing in the background.

"We can't just turn around!"

"He should be able to take care of himself," he was pretty sure that that had been Steve.

"And if they get in the workshop?"

"They're no match against one of those suits," he was sure that was Clint.

"I'll be fine, get the stone," Tony turned his comm off. He was on his own.

MEANWHILE ON THE QUINJET...

"Tony, wait," Natasha requested, but the comms on his end went dead, "If he gets killed, it's on your hands," she shoved past the super soldier angrily.

"He doesn't deserve to be on this team if he can't defend his own damn tower," Steve replied seriously, turning away from the assassin.

"You're a jerk sometimes," Natasha spat back, turning to Clint, who slightly nodded in agreement, then stopped when the glares from Steve became plentiful.

"I'm trying to save as many lives as possible, that doesn't always mean flying to Stark's rescue," Steve said neutrally, backing down from the fight.

"Approaching the stone," Bruce called from the cockpit where he was piloting.

"The decision's obviously already been made," Natasha snapped, then turned to leave the quinjet.

Clint followed behind her, followed by Thor, Bruce, Pietro, and Wanda. Steve let out an annoyed huff and followed them.

What they saw distracted them from their previous fight, this was much stranger, and this was much more dangerous.

MEANWHILE IN THE AVENGER'S TOWER…

"Alright, you morons, let's play hide and seek. I'll count," Tony whispered to himself as he heard them approach the workshop's locked door.

No doubt they assume the stone is in here being examined… Tony thought to himself.

There was a loud crash, and then cracks showed on the windows.

Tony crouched behind his desk, loaded his gun, and aimed at the door.

Another loud crash, and more cracks.

As the loud crashes became more and more powerful, the glass shattered in places.

Tony looked over the damage, "Could we just talk about this?!" Tony yelled sarcastically, hoping to distract the invaders. They replied with another loud crash that nearly broke open the door, "Okay, so you guys aren't the talking type, I get it," Tony yelled, counting down to himself as the loud crash was surely about to burst from the machinery that was crashing through the door.

"And…" Tony had to shoot before the glass broke, and he knew that was about to happen.

He let out a dozen or so electrical bullets through the glass, effectively destroying the final barrier between him and the attackers.

A few dropped who had been manning the machines, and the machine was beyond repair.

That didn't matter now that the glass was gone. Three of the remaining men, who appeared to be nearly as muscular as Thor, which was seriously saying something, came through the cracked windows, and looked around. They didn't know that behind the desk was an armed billionaire.

Tony jumped out, using the element of surprise like he remembered hearing Clint and Natasha talk about, and shot at least 3 bullets into the chest of the largest man.

He just laughed, and revealed his bullet proof vest, which looked very advanced and new. Even Tony hadn't designed something quite so perfect.

"He is no problem, lock him in the closet," the largest man laughed, his Russian accent fairly obvious.

"Hey, whoa, I didn't take anything, I don't have the stone," Tony tried, but he knew they were going to search the tower no matter what he said.

"You talk, or we make you," The large man threatened as the two smaller-ish men each grabbed one of Tony's arms and held them behind his back, binding his wrists with a pair of what seemed to be electrical handcuffs.

"I don't have it," Tony tried again, but he knew they wouldn't believe him.

The comm on the desk… Tony thought to himself, looking over to it. He knew he could send an SOS message if he could get to it.

"I know you do, Mr. Stark. Make this easier, tell me where you put the stone," The large man asked, taking a small remote controller from his back pocket.

"I. Don't. Have it," he tried one last time, but he knew he couldn't convince them.

The large man gave the smaller-ish men an order in Russian, and they both backed away from Tony.

"What? Do I smell?" he teased, trying for his usual sarcastic tone.

"Bad choice," The large man told him, then pressed down hard on the button.

A sharp electrical current from the handcuffs rushed through Tony, who fell to the ground on impact.

"That's all you got, twinkle toes?" Tony taunted, knowing it was all he could do until he could get to the comms.

"You make this very hard for yourself, not very smart," The man informed him, then the button was pressed again. And again. And again. And again until finally Tony began saying every time he was zapped that they could search the whole building and never find it.

"I don't think you have the stone in this building, it's hidden somewhere close to here, yes?" The large Russian man towered over him with a glare full of rage.

"No," Tony began again, "I don't have the stone."

"I want that stone, and I will let you go as soon as you give me it's location," The man told him.

"No you won't, you son of a *ladeedadeeda*," Tony spat back at him angrily.

"You are… Unfortunately correct," The man said, then the button was pressed again.

Sometime or another, everything went dark, then there was someone shaking the billionaire awake, and then the button continued it's rampage.

"Sir, there's a quinjet approaching the tower," another man, this one wasn't Russian, informed the large man, "There's a high energy reading on it, they have the stone."

"And you said you didn't know where it was," The large man said, "You are stronger than I expected."

All four of the men walked out briskly, leaving the whole workshop a wreck.

Tony waited for their boots to stop making noises from the hall, and then rushed to his comm and turned it on.

"They're in the tower and they know you have the stone!" Tony yelled frantically, then he heard the sound of the quinjet landing.

"Where are they?" Steve's voice came through the comm finally after what felt like hours of silence.

"Coming up to the roof," Tony told them, then grabbed a wrench from the workbench and loosened one of the handcuffs enough to pull it off, leaving the other to dangle by his side.

Good enough… he thought to himself, hurrying towards what now sounded like arrow fire, gunfire, and a shield bouncing off walls.

"All clear, that's all of them," Clint called back to the group as they came in the main room.

"Those are lovely bangles, man of iron," Thor told Tony with a satisfied smile.

"They're not… Bangles," Tony tried to explain, but thought it best to let the demigod think he got something right, "Thanks."

Thor nodded and sat down on the couch next to Bruce, who had grabbed a bottle of water.

"Are you alright?" Clint noticed the slightly blackened skin around Tony's wrists, one of which still had the electrical handcuff on.

"I'm fine, where's the stone…?" Tony noticed that no one had carried it in.

"It's gone, we destroyed it before it could do anything else insane," Clint explained, pulling a charred piece of metal machinery and an orange-ish stone, which was in multiple parts from his quiver's pocket.

"With this?" Tony held the machinery up in his un-cuffed hand.

Pietro and Wanda looked over to the machinery with devious glances, remembering something about the fight, Tony assumed.

"Yeah, Bruce made it last minute when dinosaurs started showing up," Clint said in explanation, then continued after crazy looks from Tony, "You have to have been there."

"I don't know whether I want to know," Tony told him, then everyone sat down with various beverages, and most of them aside from Thor fell asleep right there on the couches and chairs.

**There will be a "Earlier..."** **part in the next chapter, where I will let you guys know what Pietro, Wanda, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Thor, and Steve were up against!**

**Hope you're excited for it!**

**Sorry for not posting, haven't had much wifi...**

**Favorite, Follow, and Review!**

**-MarvelLuver :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Earlier during the fight against DINOSAURS..._

The quinjet landed quickly on the ground, the ramp coming down, opening the way for the five avengers along with Pietro and Wanda Maximoff.

There were Pterosaurs flying in circles around the group who had left the quinjet behind as they rushed out into the field full of clawed, angry, and fast moving dinosaurs.

"What could possibly have done this..." Clint whispered to himself, then when he was replied to by Wanda, he was reminded that he had a commlink in his ear.

"The time gem, it's gotta be around here somewhere, spread out and find it," Wanda instructed. No one argued.

"I see it!" Natasha yelled, leaping out of the way of a stegosaurus's scaly tail.

"Don't touch it!" Pietro yelled back.

"Why not...?" Natasha took a step away from the orange gem, which was floating in the air almost twenty feet above her head.

"It will only make it worse if you touch it, it'll make the radius of the attack larger," Wanda explained, running over to where Natasha stood with Steve coming up from the other side.

All seven of them were soon gathered underneath the gem.

"So you're saying, if we touch it... More of these things will appear?" Clint said while dodging a T-rex's foot.

"Yes, hypothetically," Pietro told him.

"You mean you don't know?" Bruce asked.

"We haven't exactly had a lot of chances to test it," Pietro rolled his eyes.

"Right," Bruce nodded in understanding, "What if we were to contain it in a device long enough to get it back to the tower and put it in an energy capsule?"

"That would work," Pietro nodded, "How long will it take you to construct a working device?"

"I'll let you know when I'm done," Bruce went back to the quinjet, followed by Natasha and Wanda.

"Need help?" Natasha asked him.

"You take care of the dinosaurs, I'll get rid of them," Bruce sent her a friendly wink.

She nodded and turned to help Clint tie a T-rex's legs together with wire.

Bruce grabbed the parts he needed from compartments of the quinjet. He had left them there after the billionth time during a mission when they needed tools and they hadn't brought any.

"Almost done in there, Einstein?!" Clint yelled into the quinjet, being grabbed by a Pterosaur's foot and lifted into the air.

"When I said I wished I could fly, I didn't mean it literally!" Clint grabbed an explosive arrow and aimed in at the Pterosaur's head, causing it to crash in some bushes.

Clint was lifting the slimy foot off him when Natasha ran over to him, grabbed his hand and tugged him back towards the quinjet, "He's done, let's go!"

"Please work," Bruce begged the device as he aimed it towards the gem and it traveled briskly through the air and into the containment device, "Thank you," he patted the small device happily and closed the doors behind him.

"Where has the man of iron been this long while?" Thor wondered aloud.

"Got held up at the tower?..." Clint suggested.

"They're in the tower and they know you have the stone!" Tony's voice piped up through the commlinks.

"Where are they?" Steve replied, instantaneously switching over to soldier mode.

"Coming up to the roof," Tony told them.

"Destroy it," Natasha grabbed the device from Bruce and grabbed a hammer.

She smashed the device, along with the gem inside.

"What are you doing?!" Bruce yelled surprisedly.

"You really want to risk someone else getting their hands on this? It only does bad, we wouldn't have had any use for it anyway," Natasha said simply, then turned to the opening ramp and rushed to take out the attackers.

Clint called up the ramp when he took out the last of them with an electrical arrow, "All clear, that's all of them!"

**Hope you all liked finding out what the other's had been up to earlier!**

**I'm definitely enjoying writing the story more often, and I would love to see some support on the upcoming chapters, they're going to be very interesting ;)!**

**Favorite, Follow, and Review as always to see the NEXT CHAPTER SOONER!**

**-MarvelLuver**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"We've gotta stop falling asleep in here," Clint mumbled to himself as his eyes cracked opened, noticing a red haired assassin's feet in his face.

She woke up immediately when Clint moved, "What's wrong?" she glanced around the room as if to find an enemy.

"Nothing, just that your feet and my face aren't a great _mixture!" _Clint grumbled, turning over and trying to go back to sleep without success.

"You've never had a problem with them before," Natasha said, reminiscing on past experiences.

"Hey, that was only because the cave was squished! One time!" Clint told her, flopping his head back on the arm rest.

"Right, I'm sure that's exactly why you curled up next to me like a puppy," she made a teasing face at him, then turned to notice Tony, Steve, and Bruce waking at the sound of their voices.

"Sorry," Natasha apologized before walking briskly to the coffee maker.

"It's fine, I've-," Bruce began, then pulled the pillow off of Tony's head, "Weee have things to take care of if in _our _lab."

"Bruce, that is not a lab. It is a workshop!" Tony argued, liking his name for the workspace better.

"Whatever it is, we have to clean it up," Bruce pulled the pillow off his head again.

"But I-" Tony made a begging face, "I'll make dummy clean it up!"

"Last time you made dummy clean the lab, he knocked over the miniaturized particle accelerator," Bruce rubbed his forehead in annoyance.

"It's. The. Workshop," Tony countered, tossing the pillow off the couch and onto an unsuspecting Clint, who let out a not-so-manly sound.

Tony chuckled, then was pulled angrily down the stairs by an unhappy Bruce.

"Those two were made for each other," Natasha shook her head.

Steve nodded in agreement, then grabbed his own coffee from the machine.

Thor was already on his fifth cup, considering the fact that the caffeine burned through him like a bolt of lightening.

"May I try that?" Wanda pointed to the machine, which began filling a cup of coffee when she came in the vicinity, "Oops."

"It's fine, go ahead," Natasha told her.

Wanda shrugged and took a sip of the hot drink, "I like this."

"Try this," she handed it to Pietro.

"Ew," he said, swallowing slowly.

"More for me," she grabbed back her cup greedily.

He rolled his eyes playfully.

"Whose gonna help me train?" Natasha said, her question pointed at Thor, Steve, and Clint.

Steve raised his hand, Clint raised a finger, and Thor nodded excitedly.

"May we come?" Wanda asked.

"Sure," Clint said, waving his hand in the direction of the training room.

_This is what happens when 2 assassins, a witch, a super soldier, a demigod, and an incredibly fast man train together._...

"Ready?" Natasha asked, letting Steve hold the back of the punching bag.

"I'm good," he replied.

She kicked, punched, and did something that Steve couldn't put a name to to the punching bag.

"Thanks," she nodded to the super soldier.

"No problem," Steve went back to throwing fake shields at a target, sticking them in the center every time.

"This is boring," Clint complained after breaking through the center of the fifth archery target.

"Okay, you wanna go a round with Thor?" Natasha asked him, the demigod smiled devilishly.

"No thank you," Clint went back to his shooting.

**How'd you like it? I liked writing this one, kinda short, I know. But I have a lot of schoolwork and such to tend to, so unfortunately this will have to do until tomorrow (or later).**

**Favorite, Follow, and Review!**

**-MarvelLuver**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"What's this?" Bruce asked, picking up the first half of the hand cuffs from the floor underneath the desk.

"Electrical hand cuffs, some kind of wireless charge," Tony answered from the other side of the room while he picked up things and handed them off to Dummy.

"Lethal?" Bruce examined the hand cuff closely, flipping it this way and that.

"I wouldn't be here if it had been," Tony simply replied, tossing a pile of papers with bullet holes in them in the garbage.

Bruce disposed of the strange handcuffs on the workbench.

"So they knew we had the stone...?" Bruce wondered aloud, "We'd only had it for less than an hour, how the hell did HYDRA know we'd gotten it?"

"I'm not sure they were HYDRA," Tony told him, remembering how they hadn't worn HYDRA uniforms, and none of them had been evil german scientists.

"Then who were they?" Bruce sent Tony a confused glance.

"Someone who wanted the stone, pretty smart... Sounds like a third party," Tony suggested, meeting Bruce's glance.

"Ultron wasn't the last of the third parties?" Bruce sounded annoyed.

"That wasn't- That wasn't supposed to happen. His parts are being dismantled as soon as I save his memory card," Tony spoke quickly.

"_Save his memory card?" _Bruce nearly yelled the question, storming across the workshop towards Tony.

"Well if I don't, we'll loose all the battle strategies he saved, and all the information we stored, and we can't even begin to imagine what he collected from having an infinity stone inside him," Tony listed the endless scientific wonders of something so _dangerous._

"Tony, we can't power him up," Bruce said, "If we do... There's no guarantee that the stone won't come back to him, that's how it attached itself to him the first time."

"It'll only be for a few seconds," Tony seemed hurt by Bruce's sudden angry tone.

Bruce's eyes shined an unhumane green for a moment.

"You can't," Bruce tried again.

"I have to," Tony replied, backing away from Bruce slowly.

"Tony-!" Bruce called after him, but he was already gone.

_In Avenger's Tower's Basement..._

"Alright Jarvis, deploy Mark 43," Tony instructed before opening the locked cage where he had stored the Ultron armor until now.

"Sir, I strongly recommend you don't power the Ultron device, there's no way to tell whether the infinity stone would return, therefor returning Ultron his power. This time he may even be able to hack my systems, and that would be unresolvable," Jarvis told Tony, withholding the Mark 43.

"Override Jarvis control one-oh-eight. The Mark 43, please," Tony's voice became angry and annoyed.

"Yes sir," Jarvis replied uneasily, the Mark 43 flying swiftly onto Tony.

"Now then, begin saving protocol five-three-seven," Tony told his AI, opening the cage's door.

"Saving protocol now online," Jarvis informed him.

Tony flipped on the lights in the room, revealing a broken limped iron man suit, covered in the strongest metal in the world, from _Wakanda._

_It's Vibranium... We should save it. _Tony's inner scientist kicked in, and he powered up the Ultron armor.

Nothing happened for a while, and Tony began saving the data, and dismantling the armor.

Then the red stone appeared from the doorway, flew into the core of Ultron's armor, and glowed red.

The dismantled pieces of armor flew back to Ultron, rebuilding him from the ground up.

Tony tried to pull the armor back off, beginning to panic, but Bruce and Jarvis had been right, this had been too dangerous to do just for data and vibranium.

"Jarvis, reroute the Ultron armor offline, Jarvis! Jarvis...!" Tony yelled into his suit's speakers, but got no reply. Access codes and Ultron's battle strategies filled Tony's iron man suit's screen.

"Dammit," Tony mumbled, backing away from the armor, trying to hack back into his own suit.

"I'm not your puppet anymore," Ultron's terrifying voice crept into the speakers in Tony's suits. The joints in the suit became stiff, and Tony no longer had control over his own motions, "You're _mine."_

**SO NOW ULTRON HAS CONTROL OVER TONY'S SUIT. WITH HIM IN IT.**

**O M G.**

**I just had to, sorry. It was inevitable. And what will the Avengers assume when they see IRON MAN helping ULTRON?! Will they trust their friend? Or will this lead to the Civil War Storyline? OH NO!**

**Let me know if you're excited for the next chapter by: Favoriting! Following! and of course, REVIEWING!**

**-MarvelLuver**

**1 Review= New chapter 1 day earlier**


End file.
